The Mistakes We've Made
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: Mistakes have consequences, some are good, some are bad, but they happen. This one, just so happened, to not be that bad.
1. Chapter 1

It was days like these that made Casey really kick her-self for her decision making. Four years being his partner and she relented once and he managed to get her pregnant. Worst of all, it was still while he was dating Beaumont. Casey didn't have the heart to tell him. Walsh loved Beaumont, Beaumont loved him, and it looked like that they really did have a future together.

Besides, he didn't come across as the type who'd own up to a mistake this big.

She had to admit, though, that this whole parenting thing could be fun, sometimes. Other times, not so much. Diapers and sleepless nights definantly weren't, but soft baby babble, first words, first steps and having someone calling her "Mama," was.

Her parents, at first, threatened to disown her. But one look at the baby boy she had given birth to changed their minds.

Now, her son Alex, a year old and just started walking, was asleep in his little crib while cuddling with a little stuffed dog in a baseball jersey. And she was wiping up mushy cheerios from a high chair tray while the news played on. Apparently some guy was running around half naked across New York, screaming, "I'm sexy and I know it." She just rolled her eyes, worse things have happened.

"And in following news, yet another robbery committed at the Parker Avenue Bank. Four people were injured and two more hostages were killed in a shoot-out between Boston P.D and the robbers, known as 'The Masked Marauders."

See, now that's what she meant by worse.

Then, Casey's heart stopped. Walsh's face appeared on T.V, giving the reporter a vague yet satisfying answer for their broadcast. She smiled, it felt nice to see his face again….only because she knew he's in Boston with Beaumont and she's here in New York with her son…..Their son.

Alex is a good boy. He didn't deserve that kind of rejection. He didn't deserve to have his father turn him away. Casey knew that no matter how good a man was, he's still human and humans have a hard time with mistakes.

There was a knock on the door. And surprise, surprise it was her boss. "Shraeger, come on. New case, new cop in and he's your partner."

"What! No, I can't! I don't even have a baby sitter or anything, and, and no! Just no," Casey refused.

"Take the kid to work with you, I'll allow it this time. Now move or lose your job," Brown demanded. She sighed and gave in, mainly because she was too tired to argue.

So, she got what she needed, both for work and caring for her son. After twenty minutes of driving, she arrived at her destination. New York Second Precinct. Much to her surprise, Beaumont was back, and so was Walsh.

_Oh no, not Walsh, please anyone but Walsh. Please, no, no, no- "_Hey Case_-_What with the baby? You baby sitting or something?"

"Um…no, he's mine," she murmured.

"Oh, how old is he," Walsh asked as he smiled down at the kid.

"A year," she had said, as his eyes widened. No, this couldn't be. Certainly not his, no they wore….oh wait, no. No, they didn't. Baby Alex opened his eyes and looked him curiously. Well, they eyes were definantly his. Alex reached up and grabbed Walsh's nose and babbled to him softly.

"Uh Shraeger, could you and I have a little talk," he asked. She gulped and nodded and followed him into the investigation room, leaving Alex with Delahoy. "Why didn't you tell me," Walsh demanded.

"First, at that time you were Beaumont's man, second, you were moving to Boston, and third name one man who would admit he had a one night stand, got a girl pregnant, and would raise the baby."

Now it was his turn to be quiet. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now look, I'll stay quiet if you do."

"No, no Case. I know now, I'll try to-"

That's when Allison walked in, madder than a hornet. "You cheated on me?"

"You were listening?"

"Answer the question," she growled at him.

"I'm sorry; it was a moment of weakness. You were out of town, I was lonely, Casey and I were both drunk and stuff happened," Jason answered. Then, it hit him. No, she literally hit him. He fell out of his chair.

"We're done," she snapped, before leaving.

Casey sighed and helped Walsh up. "This is why I didn't say anything."

He groaned and shook his head, "I'll drop by after work, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

_Later That Day_

Casey was pacing the hall with Alex in her apartment. Poor baby had a stomach ache, "Hush, you're okay. Hush, you're okay." He cried harder into her neck as she rubbed his back, "Alex, you're gonna get sick, baby if you don't stop."

Then Walsh dropped by, adding to the chaos. "What's going on?"

"Stomach ache," she answered. "Someone ate too much."

Walsh held his arms out for him and Casey easily handed him over, as if all this is normal. Alex's crying stopped crying with a sniffle and looked up at his new holder. Walsh sat down with him and leaned back on the couch. "Hi there little guy." Alex blinked then rested her head on his chest. Soft voices and calming words were all that left the normally blunt cop and soon the one year old was asleep. Jason watched him for a minute before saying, "Leaving was a mistake."

"I thought you loved Allison," Casey asked.

"I thought I did too, but…I can't have this with her. Quiet and happy little moments like this will never happen with her," he mumbled. "Not like you, I wouldn't be able to have anything like this with her, but with you it's very real." Casey blinked but brushed it off as him being sweet and on the rebound. She didn't want that from him.

The two cops caught up with each other, what they've done over the past year, past cases, criminals and everything in between. She told him the story of how she got his trophy back, which made him laughed so hard he nearly woke the baby up, and he told her of why Eddie is scared of clowns.

Everything was fine until he said, "You know, I'd be willing to give this a try if you are."

"You just broke up with her, how do I know you're not on the rebound,' she asked.

"If I was that crazy over her I wouldn't have chased after her and she and I would be in my apartment-"

"Okay I get the picture!"

"So, do you want to give this an actual shot," he asked again.

"Why not," she said with a shrug. "Just don't bring it to the office and we should be good."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Walsh stared at the infant sleeping in a play pen. Casey had dropped Alex off with him for the day, to basically help both father and child get used to each other. Since there was paper work and errands so it was just them.

Alex lay stretched out on a pillow with his thumb in his mouth while cuddling a teddy bear. Jason smiled and rubbed his little back. He and Casey made this and he missed out on so much in such a short time. First word, first steps, first kick, first everything; he missed it all. "At least you're here now and you're trying," Casey had told him. Alex yawned and stretched before curling up into a ball. Walsh looked closely and gave a small frown, he was shivering. Jason simply draped a soft baby blanket over his little body before heading back into the diner.

Moment later, a man walked in wearing a factory line work shirt, looking stressed and tired. "Hey, fella, how's it going," the detective asked.

"Do you really wanna know," the man answered with a smirk. "What's good today?"

"Grilled tuna salad sandwich with a side of fried potatoes," Walsh told him. "Or apple pie and vanilla ice cream."

"I'll go with the first," he said. Walsh got him what he asked for quickly and served it to him on a plate. The two men talked for a while, anything ranging from the weather to last week's Yankee's game all the way down to the economy.

Then he heard it, an baby's cry starting to ring out. He sounded so scared that it made Jason's heart speed up a little. "Excuse me one minute," he said before, calmly yet quickly, making his way to the small apartment he had in the back. And there, in the middle of is playpen, was Alex. He sat there, just crying, probably thinking he was abandoned. "Hey buddy," Walsh said as he picked him up. "What with all the crying, you're okay, see," he added as he bounced him on his hip a little. "Daddy didn't leave you, it's all okay."

Alex looked at him, cheeks stained with tears and his lip trembling slightly. A pang of guilt hit the cop in the chest. His job was to keep this kid, _his kid, _safe and happy. Not make the poor guy cry his little eyes out. Jason kissed his head and rubbed his back. "'Ine," Alex mumbled.

At first he frowned, but then he smiled, coming upon the realization that he had said "mine." Walsh chuckled and gave the little boy a soft hug, "Yours," he half laughed in a whisper. After putting the child back to sleep, Walsh went back to his customer and picked up the conversation from where they left off.

"You have a kid," the man asked, "you look too young for one.'

"Well, he was a surprise," Walsh answered with a shrug as he made a plate of food for himself.

"Surprise as in you didn't know it was possible or surprise as in mistake," he asked. Walsh was silent and the man chuckled. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, he's one," Walsh answered with a smile.

"I remember when my kids were that little. The first week we brought them home was awful but so worth it."

"How old are they now," he asked

"15 and 17," he answered. "Look, I gotta get going, see you around," the man said as he tossed ten dollars on the counter and then left.

Jason chuckled and went back to his tiny apartment just in time to see Alex wake back up. "Hey bud," he said picking him up.

"Ba-ba," Alex mumbled.

"What's that," he asked again.

"Ba-ba."

_Bottle, _he thought to himself. Jason then carried Alex into the diner and mixed the formula while holding the child on his hip. After heating it up to the right tempter, he fed it to his young son who drank it hungrily. "Slow down, you'll make yourself sick," he cautioned, though the young child didn't really listened. Instead he drank his formula, ate the baby food that Walsh tried to feed him and sat in his father's lap while he talked to him.

Walsh would ask little questions in a loving tone like, "Are you my good boy," or "Are you a Momma's boy?" At one point he tried to get him to say Dada only to be proved that that little achievement would not be happening that day.

It was three in the afternoon and they were both watching Sesame Street (Alex enjoying it more than his father) when Casey showed up. "Walsh," she called.

"In here," he called. "Come on in," with that being said, she did. Casey smiled at them and kissed both Alex and Walsh's cheeks.

She sat down on the arm of the chair, and by instinct his free arm went around her waist. "How was today," she asked.

"Good. Not a lot happened. Worse thing was a dirty diaper," he said, causing her to chuckle.

"What about you, Alexander? What did you do today," she asked her son, just to make him feel important. He then babbled his entire day to her, throwing out only a few intelligible words. All she got out of his lengthy story was that he watched Elmo and ate Cheerios (which he called ohs.) "Is that so," she asked, trying to sound fascinated. In return he just smiled at her and snuggled closer to Walsh, who proudly held him close.

"See, it was a good day," Jason said.

"Sounds like it," she yawned.

"Tired," he asked, her response was a nod. "Wanna stay the night," he asked.

"I don't want to impose," Casey mumbled. "I'll just take him home and-"

"Case. Lay down, take a nap, I'll make you both dinner and then we'll watch that stupid cop drama with the really bad acting and inaccuracies that are so big that the whole cast would be dead. Then you and I can sleep," he said.

"Fine, I'll do the dishes," she said with a half-smile. Walsh smiled back and pecked her lips before going into the diner to serve the next guy who came in.


	3. Chapter 3

When one tells their mother that they are a grandmother or to be a grandmother or grandfather, it either occurs the day of the child's birth or the day the father finds out his wife is pregnant. Not a year later when he finds out that his mistress had a baby by him. So, in closing, to say that James and Mary Walsh were surprised was an understatement. James was proud that his son now had a child of his own but disappointed as to how it happened. Mary just prayed that it was a girl. Then there was the fact that they were thrilled that he got rid of that girl, Allison.

Two days after getting the news they got to meet Casey and Alex. Much to Mary's disappointment, she got a grandson. And much to James disappointment, he and Casey weren't planning marriage anytime soon. Oh well, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting to know the newest members of their family.

Casey seemed sweet in their eyes, and it was easy to tell that she truly cared about their Jason and they could both tell that the baby was the center of her world. The change in Jason was easy to see, too. He wasn't as tense and he didn't talk about work as often. Both Mary and James were relieved because after years of hearing about homicides, it became depressing. No, no, now he wanted to talk about the happier things in life. Like how his son started calling him "Dada," a few days prior and how he and Casey were thinking about moving in together so Alex would have a semi-normal childhood.

"You sound happy," James noted while Walsh played in the floor with Alex.

"I actually am, for once," he said as Alex crawled into his lap then snuggled close. Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around the child's small body. Feeling safe and warm, the one year old baby relaxed against him and rested his head on his father's chest.

"For once," James questioned.

"I normally fake it, act like I'm happy when really Allison drove me insane. And after Jenna died I never really got over it…..But, Dad, Casey is really something else. She makes me forget about everything else. I don't know how but she does and-"

"Son, I get it. Your mom's the same way. I told you this stuff wasn't as bad as it seemed."

"What stuff?"

"Love."


	4. Chapter 4

Exhaustion set in as they rubbed their eyes tiredly. No one had slept a wink. Not because of a case and not for "personal pleasures" either, it was because of the baby. Jason was over the previous night and he and Casey were talking in the kitchen about what to do about living arrangements. Should she move in with him or should he move in with her? They were right in the middle of discussing/arguing the matter when they heard it. A coughing sound then a cry, Casey sighed and got up to check on Alex. The look of worry on her face with Alex so pale in her arms, did not tell Walsh good things.

The older man held his arms out for his son who was gingerly passed into his arms. As Walsh held him, Casey went to go find a thermometer. No doubt, the child had a fever. His skin was hot to the touch and his little face was gaunt. This was not as it should be. His child's supposed to be happy and healthy, playing with his toys and babbling to him about how much fun it is and how happy he is.

Alex buried himself in his father's neck and sniffled. Everything hurt to him His tummy, his back, his ear and his eyes. His tiny fist gripped Jason's shirt as if it were a life line while he let out a pathetic whining sound.

It was absolutely killing him to see his little boy that way. For the first time in a long time, Jason Walsh felt fear. When Jason was a little kid (ages 1-6) he was sick all the time. Always in bed coughing his brains out, or puking up his guts. He even remembered quite a few hospital visits, which gave him another reason to hate hospitals.

He didn't want that for his son. He didn't want any of this for his son. Walsh stood up and began to pace the floor with baby Alex in his arms. The whole time Alex softly babbled to him about how much it hurt, mixing his gibberish with real words.

"I know, I know," he mumbled to him soothingly as Casey came back with a baby thermometer. Three minutes later they found out their boy's temperature was 101.

So, for the rest of that night they took turns taking care of Alex. Cleaning him and rocking him to sleep, not to mention giving him medicine. Anything that needed to be done to get him better, they did. Sadly, he needed them all night long; it seemed like every twenty minutes he was crying. At one point, Jason just stayed up and waited for the cries to start again.

Now, here they were at five 'til four in the morning, Casey rocking Alex as she watched the sunrise through his bedroom window and Walsh with his arms around her and the baby both, his front pressed up against her back. This was nice, comfortable, loving, happy….everything they both missed out on in their lives. For a while, all you could hear is their breathing and the birds on a nearby branch just chirping away. They'd probably never get a morning like this again.

Walsh took a deep breath. It's okay to say it now, he was certain of that much. It's okay to say those three little words that mean everything. He got closer to her pixie like ears to whisper what he needed to say. It's just three words. He can do this. "I love you."

There was a small pause before she whispered back, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex could now keep down most of his meal, much to his mother's relief. Do you know how terrifying it is to see your child so sick and you couldn't do a thing about it? Yes, he could keep his food down now and was getting his weight back, however, he still had a fever. A baby with a fever meant a grumpy, fussy baby was on her hands.

All day, Casey had to walk the floor with him, just to keep him quiet. She's talked herself sore and her arms ached from holding him all day. There could be worst fates, but this was getting old.

Worst of all, Walsh was nowhere to be found.

It's not that he's missing or anything, no, no, no Mr. Jason Walsh's case was different. He had went to work while she decided to take a day off, which wasn't unusual for them. But, he had not called to check in on them like he normally does or stopped by on his lunch break. Naturally, Casey began to worry. Was he hurt? Was he in the hospital or dead in a ditch somewhere? So, she called his phone only for it to ring and ring and ring. Then, Brown called her asking where her partner was and she told him the truth, "I have no clue."

"You're a detective, get on it," he commanded. Casey sighed defeated, no matter how hard she tries; she can never get a day off. Oh well, Jason's a big boy and if he didn't come home by ten like he should, then she'd worry. Right now all she wanted to worry about is her baby boy….their baby boy.

Walsh came home around eight 'o clock. Alex was asleep in his crib, snuggled under his soft yellow blanket and cuddling a stuffed tiger. Walsh smiled to himself and smoothed down Alex's hair before covering him up with another blanket. Around this time of year the temperature tends to drop down pretty fast at night. Then there was Casey who was in bed, fast asleep. He couldn't blame her, neither one of them had gotten a lot of sleep lately.

He even fell asleep on the bus today and missed the precinct.

Since he missed work, he just decided not to go. Instead, Walsh bought a ring, an engagement ring. For whom, you may ask. It's for the lovely Casey Shraeger, of course, the mother of his child and the woman of his dreams. For hours upon hours, Jason fixed the apartment up just for the occasion. Dimmed lights, a candle light dinner for two and "Will you marry me," was spelled out in sticky notes under the table cloth.

When Casey woke up, she was pleasantly surprised by the setup he had going. The two ate dinner and talked. She asked where he had been all day and he made up something about a book store. As they carried all the dirty dishes away and all the leftovers Walsh "accidently," spilled some red wine on the white table cloth. At first, Casey was mad. Who wouldn't be mad, any stain on anything white is a nightmare to get rid of. "What happened to Mr. Stealthy," she grumbled.

"He's drunk," Jason called back. He heard a chuckle from her (a bitter one at that) and then a gasp. "What's wr-" he was cut off by her flying hug tackle. Walsh wrapped his arms around her and held Casey close before pulling away and getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"I FORBID IT," Walter Shraeger yelled after Casey's and Walsh's announcement. "I will not allow my daughter to marry some minimum wage cop."

"And who gave you the right? I'm an _adult _and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. This includes, where I live, where I work and who I marry," Casey growled.

"Can't you see that this…this….gold digger is just after your money? Wait and see, he'll prove me right sooner or later. You just wait!"

"Why is everything always about money," she screamed at him.

"Don't use that tone with me," Walter roared. "Under my roof you treat me with respect!"

"How can I when you never treat me with any. You're always stepping in and trying ruin everything I've worked for, "Casey shouted back in anger. She had never really stopped to think about how much her parents had intervened in her life and never even considered how much she hated it up until now.

"You're a prodigal child, Cassandra," Walter spat out. "I'm done with you and your ungrateful attitude. Go ahead; marry a man who will only break your heart. Don't come running home and crying like the child you are, now get out of my sight!"

"My pleasure," she said all too sweetly then walked out the door and to the car where Walsh was waiting. "How'd you get here so fast," she asked him.

"I walked out after the argument started," he answered as he started the car.

"Why?"

"First off because I have a gun and I don't feel like going to jail for murder. Second off, I know you're a strong woman who can handle herself and her father," he said with a little half smile.

"Are you just trying to win brownie points?"

"Partially," Walsh learned a long time ago that there's no point lying to her.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Just drive."


	7. Chapter 7

In a yearlong timespan, Casey and Walsh had moved in together, eloped and celebrated their son's second birthday. This was all normal things in a marriage. You expected this sort of stuff to happen. You actually get excited for this stuff. But there's one thing that you do expect to happen when two people get married, something scary.

A baby.

Alex was out in the living room, playing with his friend from daycare, Andy, and Walsh was watching them. Who knew two little boys could be so much hard work? Anyway, Casey, feeling that now would be the time to take her test while he was busy watching them watch Blue's Clues.

"Daddy," she heard Alex say.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Where's Mommy," the little boy asked.

"She's on the potty." There was a giggle heard at the word "potty," and a soft okay before she could clearly hear the tv again.

After five minutes, Casey had her results. All three tests she had taken showed positive. So this is it, they're having another baby. This sent a shiver down her back. One of fear and excitement, could you blame her? Yes, just like any other mother she was excited to have another baby, another person that'd need her, someone small and sweet to hug and snuggle. And, best of all, this time Walsh would be around to watch this baby grow. But, the young woman was scared too. Birth wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world and they could barely handle their son and his friend, what makes them think they can handle a hyper toddler and a newborn.

Hesitantly, she stepped out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. "J-Jason."

"Yeah," he answered. Little did he know his world was about to be flipped upside down.

Quietly, she held up the pregnancy test and his eyes widened. She had that small sheepish that all pointed to one thing.

"Are you…."

She nodded and he froze in his spot, unable to move or breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex bolted up in his little racecar bed and looked around the room. He could practically see the scary monsters hiding in the dark corners of his room. His little two year old heart quickened at the thought of them and their razor sharp teeth and huge blood shot eyes in there with him. So, he did what any child his age would do, he ran. Alex climbed over the bar of his crib and ran straight into his parent's room in his footy-pajama with his trusty stuffed giraffe at his side to protect him.

Once into the safety of his parent's room, he felt like he could breathe again. Mommy and Daddy were asleep on their bed; Mommy cuddled up to Daddy's chest and Daddy with his arms around her and hands on her tummy. Mommy was getting fat but she said that was because of the baby. Alex still thought that was because she ate the baby, especially since she ate a lot now. He frowned at them with a small sniffle. There was no room for him in their bed, so he stubbornly crossed his arms and thought. He was not going back to his monster infested room.

Alex tried climbing over the mountains of blankets and crawling in between them, but failed. They were too close to let anyone else in. He tried snuggling up to his mother, but her stomach was too big and took up a lot of room causing him to fall out of bed and land on his wrist. Alex gave a quiet yelp of pain and tears flooded his eyes, but he didn't scream.

Walsh's body jumped a little and relaxed. Should he stop pretending to be asleep now?

Alex looked around the room with a sniffle. Where could he sleep? Maybe at the foot of the bed, or the floor, on the dresser or maybe in the new baby's crib? He looked the crib over. It was frilly and smelt like a girl and was white with bows on it and baby toys. He wrinkled his nose and thought. Maybe it would be soft and warm, and it was surely better than the floor or sleeping with Mommy's and Daddy's stinky feet. So, with his good hand, Alex climbed into the crib. Luckily for him, it was the same size as the one in his room. He stretched and yawned and fell asleep with his trusty stuffed giraffe at his side.

"He's sleeping in the baby's crib," Casey whispered to Walsh.

He nodded, "And?"

"Go get him. Something's wrong for him to be in here."

"Casey-"

"Meaning," she continued, "he's scared or hurt or sick."

"Oh," he whispered then got up to get Alex. He tip toed over to the crib and lifted the small child out and up into his arms. Alex struggled for a moment before realizing that it was his father. He whispered something into Walsh's neck but it was unintelligible. Jason rubbed the little boy's back and carried him into his and his wife's bed and laid him between him. Never had Alex slept more soundly


	9. Chapter 9

Casey held his hand and prayed that he woke up. He needed to wake up, now. She was not raising these two kids without him. The baby began to kick around inside her belly as she ran her hand over the bump, "Shhh…he'll wake up soon." The time for it to get here is getting closer and closer. Jason stirred, causing hope to rise up in her chest.

The Masked Marauders broke out of jail tonight. They shot up the precinct while they were at it and took a couple of hostages. Walsh was shot in the shoulder and bullet grazed his neck so badly that it's considered a third degree burn. The idiot couldn't let them go and then climb into a back of ambulance. No, he had to chase after them like the hero he is. This, in turn, caused him to get a concussion. There was a slick spot he didn't see on the sidewalk, and when he fell he hit his head.

"Jason, please. I'm begging you, please wake up," Casey begged him in a whisper. Hot tears swam in her eyes before one finally escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

This, of all moments, is when he woke up.

His eyesight was fuzzy. Everything was a blur; he couldn't make out chair from person even if he tried. But then it cleared and there he saw her. His wife, who never cried, was breaking down over him. With his left hand, he quietly reached up and brushed the tears away. "Please don't cry."

She jumped then wrapped her arms around him; he did the same the best he could. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't, I promise," Jason whispered as he pushed back her hair. "I'm not leaving you, any of you." At this, he placed his hands on her belly. He gave a half smile as he felt the baby kick at his touch. This was a specially thing. Instead of taking or ruining a life, they're creating one. "Where's Alex?"

Casey pointed to the recliner next to his bed. A soft blue blanket was draped over his small form while his head rest on a pillow and he cuddled a stuffed teddy bear in a baseball jersey. So that toy is making a comeback? Walsh smiled for a moment then frowned. If Alex is in that chair, then where has Casey slept. He looked at the chairs on the other side. The cheapy ones that are killer on your back if you spend too much time on them. "Can you lift him?"

"Yeah, why," she asked.

"Lift him into my bed with me, so you can sleep in the recliner."

"Jason, it's fine-" she said, but he cut her off.

"No, it's not fine. Just lay down in the recliner and let Alex sleep here with me. It's not like we're making him sleep in the floor."

"Fine," she grumbled as she lifted Alex into Walsh's arms. The little boy woke up briefly, looked at his father, then went back to sleep. Walsh chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Are you sure you can handle him? He's heavy," Casey asked.

"Case, I'm fine. Even with my body jacked up like this, I'm still fine, don't worry."

She sighed and nodded. He was right. So, Casey laid down and stretched out in the soft chair and went to sleep. Walsh had never rested easier in a hospital than he did that night. Why? Because he had his family at his side. The next morning the entire squad room was in for a surprise. When Leo and Eric walked in to check on him, the small family was still asleep. That's how everything clicked together.

It was obvious to see that she and Walsh had something going on. They just weren't exactly sure what it was. Then they got progressively happier and happier, which is normal in a good relationship. And then Casey was gone. Eric thought it was some baby mama thing and Leo figured she and Walsh got into a fight and she quit. Either way, they were both wrong. The reason was staring them strait in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

A fight had broken out in the Walsh household, and no one was backing down.

Walsh made the mistake of insinuating that he wished they never had kids after a long and difficult day. Alvarez was geeking around him again, the precinct was in total chaos with Casey gone, and Brown was giving him a hard time over late paperwork. When it came time to clock out, he practically ran out of the precinct.

Then when he came home, it wasn't much different. He walked in on a….situation. Alex was in the middle of their living room. His pudgy cheeks were bright red and tears were spilling from his scrunched up blue eyes. Casey was trying very hard to figure out what was wrong. He'd shake his head and stamp his feet and screech out something about not wanting "it" here, whatever "it" was. It took both parents twenty minutes to talk him down and tuck him in. He was still upset, but at least he was calm enough to sleep.

Walsh then stomped into their room while grumbling "This is the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Excuse me," Casey asked, actually hoping she heard wrong.

And then he was off, "THIS! ALL THIS," Walsh shouted. "I never asked for a family! I was perfectly happy being a bachelor, living in the back of my diner and doing as I pleased! I was just fine with Allison. In fact, I'd take her PMS nagging over all this chaos right now-"

"Go ahead, show me how stupid you are and keep talking," Casey growled. Her face was about as red as her hair and her fists were balled at her side. She'd give anything to hit him right now. Knock some sense into him, but she couldn't. He was so angry now that he might hit back. She couldn't risk the baby.

"-I'll talk all I want! I never wanted kids! I wish never laid eyes on that little monster! And I wish you never brought on the second one!"

"Well, I didn't exactly do this by myself," she yelled back, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

The arguing continued for hours until Casey gave in. Hot tears were sliding down her cheek she whispered angrily, "I hate you," and slammed their bedroom door behind her.

Walsh huffed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge then stomped over to his recliner and flopped down. He didn't need all of this. Why not just leave and never come back? If she hated him so much then she wouldn't care. But by the time he had drank half of the bottle, he realized why he wouldn't do that.

He loved them too much. As frustrated as he gets with Alex he couldn't imagine a day without his little boy. And he and Casey fight, and say things that people say when they're mad, but he's head over heels for her. And then there's the baby to think about, the baby that's he's done nothing but think about for months.

With a soft grunt, he got up and tiptoed into his and Casey's room. The lights were dim and Casey was curled around her stomach into a ball and he could hear her soft sniffles. Had he hurt her that badly? He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey baby," Walsh whispered as he stroked her hair. No response. "I'm really, really sorry, today's been…overwhelming. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?"

Silence.

"C'mon baby, please don't do this to me. Say something," Walsh begged.

"Did you mean it," she asked softly, slightly out of breath.

"Mean what you said about Alex and the new baby being monsters that you didn't want."

"No, of course not; I was just mad," Walsh answered solemnly.

"Good, because the baby's on its way now," she answered, finally looking up at him with a thin beads of sweat forming on her brow.

Jason ran out of the room without a word, begged his neighbors (well, the ones that he trusted) to come watch his son for the night, then ran back and practically carried Casey to the elevator and into the car. After a mad dash to the hospital, three overly peppy midwifes, and 12 long hours of labor, a baby girl was born.

Now it was around 3:00AM and Casey was asleep and so was little Abigail, the newest member of their family. Walsh sat in the rocking chair in the hospital room next to Casey's bed, rocking the baby. He was humming "Baby Mine" all the while thinking about how wonderfully strange the past few years had been. He found out he had a son, married the girl of his dreams, and helped create a brand new life. His name had changed as well. He was no longer Jason, or Walsh. He's Daddy now, or Dada, whichever this little one said first.

She fussed in her sleep. "Hush, it's okay, Daddy's here," he crooned. His calloused thumb brushed against her soft cheek. She had Casey's…everything, hair, eyes, lips, and ears. But, there was some of him visible on her face. Her chin and nose to be more specific. This made him suspect that she would have his smile. Abigail is the vision of her mother with her father's smile, what could be more perfect?

As Walsh sat there, simply rocking her back and forth admiring what he and Casey had created together, he began to speak, "You know… your Daddy gets mad sometimes and says mean things he doesn't mean. So, sweetheart, if I ever, ever, ever say anything that hurts your feelings, know I don't mean it. I'd never heart you Abigail. You're my baby girl, and I'll love you forever and ever. No matter what I say, what I do, I love you and your big brother no matter what," he kissed her bald head then looked over to see Casey was watching him. "How long you've been awake?"

"Long enough," she answered with a soft and tired smile.

"What I said…I hope you know, the same goes for you. I love you Casey."

"I love you, too," she whispered, her smile getting a little bigger. With baby Abigail nestled safely in his chest Walsh leaned over and gave her a kiss. Deep and passionate yet soft and tender, both parties were hesitant to pull apart. Before either one could get a word out, Abigail gave a hungry cry. Mom's department here. After a few minutes of adjusting, Abigail was happily suckling on her mother's breast. It was only temporary, this whole breast feeding thing. She'd figure they'd do both, that way if they're ever out of formula or she's gone for the day, she doesn't have to worry about the baby ever going hungry. In the now silent room, Casey looked at Walsh, "So, how ya feelin' now?"

"Never been better," he answered. "And you? You're the one that just had a baby."

"I'm sore, I'm tired and just downright uncomfortable but she makes up for it."

"We did well, eh," he murmured against Casey's soft skin.

"Yeah, we did."


End file.
